Devil's Touch
by opheliaramirez
Summary: Finn makes a deal w/the Devil to bring Rachel back at the cost of his soul. 7 yrs later the Devil returns to claim Finn's soul however Rachel offers herself instead, but will this be more than the 2 bargained for? May be rated M later!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! This will be my very first Glee fanfic so please be gentle! Enjoy the story and review! ^_^**

* * *

_**Finn's POV **_

_"Goddamit!"_

I searched and searched through every one of Tina's books, but _none_ of them would help me in bringing my beloved back!

Perhaps I should start at the beginning: my name is Finn Hudson, and I was your typical jock at Mckinley High School.

I was good at sports (heck I'm even the head Quarterback!) and was adored by many of the girls, especially the Cheerios!

Unlike any other jock though, there was one difference: I was in New Directions, the school's very own Glee club where students sang songs together. I know it sounds corny and stupid like everyone else thinks but I thought it was actually pretty fun! In fact, if I wasnt in Glee club, I would have never met _her. _

Rachel Berry. The most prettiest, no _beautiful_ girl I've ever laid my eyes on. She wasnt like any girl I've seen before: smart, well-mannered, and very self-righteous in what she does, and that was to be a super star actress. She was hard to get along with first, what with her uptight, self-centered personality making it difficult for anyone to be friends with her.

Somehow the longer I sang duets with her, the more I got to know the real Rachel and I fell head over heels.

Unfortunately before I got to ask her out she fell out of a window at the school, plummeting to her death.

I didnt know what to feel at that moment. I felt a mixture of shock and sadness as I rushed to her side.

Heavy tears in my eyes, I gripped her hand as tightly as I could begging her not to die as I finally confessed my love for her.

She was barely alive, only uttering the words "_Finn I-"_ before she gasped one last breath. She was gone.

After her death, I was thrown into a world of hurt and despair, unsure of what to do of myself now that Rachel was gone.

And then Tina Cohen-Chang, one of Rachel's closest friends offered to comfort me at her house. She tried her best to do so, but none of her words were getting to me.

When Tina started to make snacks for me to eat, I used the opportunity to use whatever means necessary to bring Rachel back using her strange books , recalling her love for the darkness and Gothic genre.

So far I was largely unsuccessful, til I spotted a large black and blue book under her bed. I slipped it under my jacket and quickly ran out of her house, to Tina's confusion.

I ran back to my basement and opened the book as quickly as possible. _There must be something in here that can help!_ I thought.

Finally I spotted a page reading **"Summoning Spells"** and followed the instructions carefully as possible.

I muttered something in Latin and offered one drop of my blood in the ritual I made, causing all the candles to flicker.

A large black smoke covered the whole room as I started to cough and lose sight. The smoke cleared, and I caught sight of a figure in the middle.

As the last of the smoke cleared, I gaped in astonishment at the figure.

"Your're-!"

* * *

**Dun Dun DUN! Its a cliffhanger folks! Be warned, this story WILL get darker as it progresses but I hope u enjoy it anyway! Read and review as always! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A lil note before we go on to the story, the story will switch from characters point of view to the readers point of view, as in this chapter.**

* * *

"You're-!" Finn choked out.

The figure was revealed to be clad in a black outfit consisting of leather jacket and jeans complete with boots. It was male and young, around Finn's age and was handsome, what with his black eyes and curly brown hair.

_Jesse St. James. _

"Jesse! What the hell are _you_ doing here?" Finn demanded.

He turned to him, a bored glance in his direction. Finn then caught a glimpse of a long red pointed tail flickering behind him.

"Eh? Oh, you must be referring to this male vessel I'm inhabiting." he replied.

"_Vessel?" _Finn said in confusion.

"Yes, you see not long ago this "Jesse" had also made a deal with me. He made a bet that I would grant him ultimate fame and not abuse it and that if it didnt work, I would take over his body. Naturally all the fame went to his head and...well as you can see he lost."

"Wow...can't say I'm surprised. I never really liked Jesse anyway, stupid stuck-up-anyways why do u need his body?" Finn pondered.

"Well I cant stay in my regular form here on Earth for too long so I require a human host to do so. However humans cannot handle possessing my essence so I must constantly seek new hosts before my body begins to deteriorate." "Jesse" explained. "Back to the matter at hand, what is the reason you have summoned me, young Finn?"

"H-how do you know _my_ name?" Finn sputtered.

Jesse smirked. "Oh Finny, I know _everyone's_ name. And besides, I also contain the memories of those I possess if I didnt otherwise."

"_Oh._" Finn looked down with a solemn expression on his face. "Well, I lost the only woman I've ever loved before I got to tell her I had feelings for her. I was so upset that I wanted to do anything to get her back and so...I've turned to you for help."

"Aww love, such a pitiful feeling." Jesse sighed. "Alright I'll help you, but dont think I'll do it that easily. It'll cost you."

"I figured much. What will I have to give up?" Finn asked. "Oh I don't know...how does your **_soul_** sound?"

"_My **soul**?" _Finn shrieked. "Were you expecting to pay me in _cash_?" Jesse said. "Of course I want your soul! Reviving loved ones come at a _high_ price you know!"

"And besides, I think its a fair deal at best. Your life in exchange for hers." He crossed his arms. "Make your choice."

Finn stared down at the floor, stricken by the difficult decision hes been given. "_My soul? I cant give THAT up! But...if it means Rachel will be brought back..." _He looked up at Jesse. "Ok I'll do it. But promise me you''ll give me _enough_ time to be with her for awhile, understand?"

Jesse sighed. "Alright fine. The longest I can give you is 7 years. Then I will return by then to claim your soul then, got it?" He nodded.

"Good. Then we have a deal." Jesse smirked, then he snapped his fingers and the whole room envelops in smoke, causing Finn to lose consciousness.

* * *

"Finn? Finn, wake up!"

"Huh...?"

When Finn regained consciousness, he saw a familiar brown haired girl's face looking at him. _Rachel._ "R-Rachel? Is it really you?"

"Of _course_ its me silly! Hurry up, or we'll be late for our new Duet in Glee club!" she replied.

Finn stared back at her for a long time, then quickly pulled her into a tight hug.

"Rachel..." Finn patted her back. "Finn..." She was in a mixture of surprise and secret relief, and she started to blush.

It wasnt long before Finn confessed his feelings for Rachel and the two started dating, wasting no time on his deal.

Eventually Finn had proposed to Rachel, promising that they will be married after graduation.

7 years later, the two had just married at 25 (as Rachel had insisted) and found a nice house for them to begin their new, long, and happy life.

At this point Finn had completely forgotten about his deal with the Devil, having been distracted by his love for Rachel.

"Ok honey I'm off to work at the fashion store!" Rachel announced to her now husband Finn.

"Ok babe I'll see you later!" The two shared a passionate kiss and she left.

Finn plopped onto a chair and sighed happily. He had everything he always wanted: living the good life with his high school sweetheart.

"For once in my life, everything will be just fine!" he said to himself happily. Little did he know everything was about to change when the doorbell rang.

"_Huh thats weird I'm not expecting anyone..." _Finn thought. He opened the door.

"**I'm** **back**..."

Surely enough "Jesse" was at the door, smirking deviously. He looked pretty much the same, save for longer bangs and was slightly taller. He was also beginning to have a light stubble.

"_You!-" _Finn gasped.

"Yes me. Surely you _havent_ forgotten our deal, right?" he said while stepping inside.

"Well I uh-" Finn said, taking a few steps back. "Time to claim your soul!" Jesse grinned.

"No! I need _more_ time! Its not fair! I just got married to Rachel!" Finn pouted.

"Tsk tsk, a deal's a deal." Jesse's expression turned angry. "Its been 7 long yrs, and I am on a very busy schedule. I am not about to wait any longer."

He stepped closer, his face inches away from Finn's. "Hand over your soul, or suffer the consequences!"

"_No!_ You can forget it! I dont care about the deal anymore, you'll just have to do _without_ it!" Finn declared shakily.

Jesse growled and quickly threw Finn across the room. "Fine. I guess I have no choice but to make you!" His eyes glowed blood red and he raised a glowing red fist.

"Finn, I forgot the new outfit I made have you seen-"

Finn opened his eyes slowly to see Rachel staring in horror at the two.

"Rachel I-"

"J-_Jesse?"_ she said in shock. "W-what are you-"

Jesse lowered his fist and smirked. "Aww, so you _haven't _told her yet, eh?"

"Told me what?" Rachel said confused.

"Well my dear, 7 yrs ago you were actually _dead_. And so ol' Finny here," he gestured to Finn. "summoned me, the Devil, to bring you back to life but at the cost of his soul. But he wanted to spend time with you so I gave him 7 yrs and now I have come here to claim it."

"W-_what?"_ Rachel said, more confused and shocked than ever. "Finn, is this _true?_"

"Rachel I can explain!-" Finn cried.

"We're _through_ explaining! The fact remains that your precious husband's soul is _mine_ now!" Jesse hissed.

"_Wait!" _Rachel screamed. Jesse stopped and turned to look at her.

She looked down. "Take me instead."

"W-_what? _Rachel, what are you-" Finn said.

"I don't want to lose you Finn. Not right _now. _I'll take his place." She turned to Jesse.

_Hmmm..._ Jesse rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "I dont know...ones soul is very valuable especially if its _willingly_..."

He looked at Rachel and closed his eyes. He pictured himself thrusting inside her, ravaging her as her body lay limp helplessly underneath his own._ Yes, that sounded delicious. _

He smirked and turned to Rachel. "Alright you got yourself a deal. Heres what you will do: you will spend one night with me and you will return happy and safe to your husband completely unharmed, agreed?"

_One night with him? _Rachel thought. "Rachel dont do it!" Finn begged.

"Why dont you let _her_ decide, hmm?" Jesse cut in.

Rachel took a deep breath, and looked at Finn then Jesse.

"I'll do it." Jesse grinned. "But promise me you _won't_ bother me or Finn ever again, understand me?" she said, raising her pointer finger at him.

"Understood. Well then, shall we?"

"Rachel..."

"I'll be fine, Finn dont worry about me." she assured. She ran up and the couple embraced. "I'll be home before you know it." she whispered.

Rachel took Jesse's hand and the two vanished in a puff of smoke.

* * *

**GASP! Its another cliffhanger! Read and review and stick around for the next installment for Devil's Touch! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**WARNING! This part contains Lemon, so if u cant handle the content, DONT READ IT OR JUST SKIP TO THE END!**

* * *

When the smoke cleared, Rachel gazed at her new surroundings.

It was a room that was so poorly lit it was almost dark. It looked like a normal bedroom with a large not too fancy black bed in the center except there were thin, black vines growing all over the walls that made Rachel shiver in fear.

"Well, here we are." Jesse said, breaking her out of her thoughts. "W-where _are_ we?" Rachel asked, slightly scared.

"Oh this is just a room I use for guests." he explained. "Its _nothing_ compared to my room though."

"Oh I see..." Rachel said, still peering nervously at the room.

"Now then..." Jesse said, stepping alarmingly close to Rachel. Before she could respond, he pressed his lips against hers.

Surprised, she quickly pulled back. "W-what _are _you doing?" Rachel said with a mixture of surprise and shock.

"Its our deal, remember? You are to spend one night with me." Jesse explained.

"What y-you dont mean-?" "Of course! What did you _think_ it meant?" Jesse smirked.

"N-no! I can't, I _musn't!_ I'm married!" Rachel protested. "But Rachel," Jesse said in a mockingly soft tone, "If you dont do this, its _your_ husband that will suffer and not you."

Rachel looked up at him with anxiousness, then remembered that Finn's life was at stake and that if she didnt cooperate, she would never see her loved one again.

She gave a long sigh. "Ok, I understand."

He smirked. "Good girl. Now lets try this again." He pressed his lips on hers once more, the kiss slowly becoming rough and possessive.

Rachel started making small gasps during the kissing, the forcefulness of it making her uncomfortable. Jesse took advantage of this and slid his tongue into her mouth.

His tongue explored every inch of her mouth, enticing nerve endings and found its way to Rachels tongue and began to wrestle with it. This went on for a few seconds before Rachel pulled back, gasping for breaths of air.

"Having fun?" Jesse chuckled. "Dont worry, the real fun is about to begin." He took off his leather jacket and then slowly pulled off his shirt, causing Rachel to gape in awe.

Since Rachel refused Jesse's offer to have sex with him while he was still in New Directions, she never had the chance to see his body. She observed that his shoulders were broad and muscular, and his chest was well-built and had perfect, six-pack abs. She suddenly found herself blushing and tried to hide it.

Jesse noticed this and smirked. "Like what you see?" he laughed, then removed his pants leaving him in his boxers.

He began to unbutton Rachel's blouse, causing her to jump back. "Going back on our deal, are we?" She stared nervously at the floor, then swallowed hard. "N-no..." she said quietly.

"Thats what I thought." He undid her blouse, revealing her white polka dotted bra underneath and slowly pulled her skirt down, showing off her star printed white panties.

_"Cute."_ he said mockingly, then laid her carefully on the bed. He reached towards her back and unhooked her bra, exposing her breasts to him.

"Beautiful." Jesse said, tracing the curves around her breasts. He then put a firm grasp on it, causing Rachel to moan in discomfort. He grinned at her reaction, then slowly took the bud from her breast and began sucking on it.

Rachel gasped in the slight pain and pleasure she was feeling as he continued to suck on her breast. "Ah, ah, Jesse stop-" she pleaded, wincing from discomfort. He ignored her and proceeded to do the same with her other breast, earning more moans from Rachel.

He moved his head up slightly, then slowly pulled off her panties, exposing her womanhood before him. She jerked slightly, feeling embarassed that Jesse was staring at her _there_. He began kissing _that_ part of her gently, greatly startling Rachel.

"Jesse please-" Without warning, Jesse inserted a finger in her womanhood, causing Rachel to cry out in surprise. It wasnt painful, but she had never explored herself like that and Jesse was making her uncomfortable. As she began to adjust, he inserted another finger.

As he removed his fingers he licked at her juices, savoring the taste. Now that he was done teasing her body, he decided it was time to finish it all off. He grabbed the hem of his boxers and slowly pulled it down, revealing his large erection.

Rachel gasped and closed her eyes, unable to bear the sight of his manhood. He saw this and chuckled. "No need to be afraid Rachel. This is the best part after all, we both get pleasure."

_Oh God, _Rachel thought in horror. _This was IT. _"Please Jesse, I dont wanna do this!" she begged as he moved on top of her.

He chuckled in response. "Nonsense! You agreed to this, so I expect a full payment, or else it will be your _husband_ that will suffer. And besides, you denied the opportunity before, why stop now?"

Without warning he plunged inside her, causing her to scream in pain. "So tight!" he grunted. "You really _are_ a virgin after all."

Tears started to pour from Rachel's eyes, both from the pain and losing her virginity to someone other than Finn.

"N-no..." she sobbed. "I wanted Finn to be the first..."

"Please, if Finn was _half_ the man he would have claimed you as his own by now." Jesse mocked.

Eventually the pain subsided, and Rachel could feel herself gaining pleasure from Jesse's thrusts. He noticed this and grinned, grounding his hips harder and faster than before.

Finally Jesse stopped, shooting his essence into her before pulling out and breathing heavily.

He stared back at Rachel, also breathing heavily but had an expression of shock which caused him to smirk. He resisted the urge to chuckle darkly and caringly moved her damp hair from her face.

The next day, Finn had spent his entire night sitting in a chair thinking worriedly about Rachel when a poof of smoke appeared before him.

"Rachel!" he cried out in relief and gave her a long embrace. "Honey I was so worried about you-" He noticed her teary eyes.

"Rach whats wrong?" he said with deep concern. He looked at Jesse, who merely smirked. "_What did you do to her?"_ he demanded.

"Nothing that needs to concern you. Just be glad your soul is yours to keep. Well with that said I bid you all adieu." he vanished in a cloud of smoke.

"Rachel, what happened?" he asked her. "N-nothing! I...just missed you thats all Finn." she responded.

"Well Im glad your safe. He wont be bothering us anymore, so the rest of our lives will go peacefully and undisturbed ok Rach?"

He wiped her tears and two started to kiss. However for Rachel, the kiss...didnt feel right. She pulled back, startling Finn.

"Whats wrong?" he said. She stared at him, then tried to kiss him herself, but she still felt nothing.

_Why cant I feel anything?_ she thought in confusion.

* * *

**Well there you go! Another chapter down! Tell me if I put too much lemon in here for those who are reviewing ok?**


End file.
